My Aisia
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: COMPLETE I smile. Nobody had called her my Aisia before. I like Bory. I can't say his name, so I'm going to call him Bory. Besides, I think it's a good name.... She's lost, and scared. He's Boromir. Can he hlep? 1st person POV. rr


_Title:_ My Aisia   
_Genre: _General   
_Rating:_ G   
_Summary:_ "I smile. Nobody had called her my Aisia before. I like Bory. I can't say his name, so I'm going to call him Bory. Besides, I think it's a good name...." Can Boromir help her? Can he replace the family she's lost?**__**

**_My Aisia_** **__**

Aisia? Where are you? I'm here waiting for you like you told me to. In the big oak behind the hill. What happened? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? I don't really need a Band-Aid all that much Aisia. I didn't fall down that hard. Come back Aisia. I'm scared without you. I can't see you coming over the hill and I wonder if he did something to you for helping me. He always does things like that doesn't he? He hurts us. 

I don't like being alone. I never worried about it before. My Aisia was always there for me. I'm sitting in the big oak like she told me to, waiting. I don't really know why I'm waiting, but I am.Where is my Aisia? I don't think this should be happening. The hill seems farther away than usual. And there are many more trees around than normal. Did Aisia get lost in them? I don't know. 

I'm crying now. At least I think that's what this wet stuff on my face is. I don't want to be alone. I don't want My Aisia to have gotten hurt because I tripped and scraped my knees. If I could, I'd hug my knees and cry, but I can't let go of the tree or I might fall. I don't want to fall. 

I don't like it here in this tree. I'm doing what Aisia told me to and staying the the tree. I'm usually not scared because Aisia's usually with me. Last time I was in a tree all by myself I fell out of it. Now I don;t like being in them alone. Aisia's older than me. I've only got ten fingers, so I can't count that high. I have ten toes too, but I'd have to take my shoes off to use them and I don't think that that is a good idea while I'm in this tree. 

Did you know that I turned six yesterday? Aisia took me riding. I got to ride this pretty brown horse named Stardust... At least that's what I think her name was. I'm not good at remembring things like that. They don't seem all that important after they happen. Like being in this tree for example, I'm not very aware that the hill is so far away - like the big oak is running away from it. 

Aisia told me to stay here and wait for her to come back. But I'm worried, and she's all I have. She's all I have now that Mommy and Bobby went away. Aisia protected me after that. I remember when she told me that Mommy and Bobby were'nt coming home. I didn't understand. Why would they not come home when Mommy said they'd be back in a few minutes. I don't understand still, but I know they aren't coming home.Aisia says that they're in heaven, and if they are that means that they're angels, and sometimes I wonder if they're watching me. 

I decide to climb down from the tree to look for my Aisia. Maybe, if I place my feet just right and I hold on really tight to my branch, I won't fall. So I start climbing. Aisia says I'm short. Just under four foot. What's 'short' mean? I don't understand that. Bobby used to say I'd never be as big as him. He was older than me you know, right between me and Aisia. I could count his age if I used all my fingers. I think they were right though. I'm too short. I can't reach the last branch. My legs aren't long enough. The bark of the big oak scratches at my hands, causing me to slip and scramble for a tighter hold. Maybe, if I let go of my branch I could reach the one I want to be on. But I don't know if I should do that, 'cause I could miss and end up falling anyway. 

I think I landed with a thud. I don't remember though, because now I'm laying on the ground staring up at the pretty leaves with birdies flying around my head. I blink, that sounded like a horse. I climb to my feet, wanting to know, but I stare up at the big oak instead of going to find the sound. I turn when I hear a stick break and there are now two men at the edge of the clearing... The shorter one has reddish brown hair, like Daisy's when she dyed it wrong. I can't remember his eyes now, they weren't all that special. The other one is taller and has blonde brown hair and a beard like Uncle David. They look funny, with all that metal and leather, and swords. 

The taller one steps forward and kneels in front of me, "What is a little girl like you doing out here by herself." 

He has gray blue eyes like Mommy's. I like him. I don't know why, but I do. 

"My Aisia told me to wait for her in the big oak next to the hill, but I fell out of the tree and the hill went away." 

He looks confused. I'm not surprised, I can do that to people. I know I look bad. I have leaves in my hair and my overalls are torn in the knees from when I fell the first time. My face has tear streaks on it and is a couple shades darker because of dirt. 

"Do you know my Aisia?"   
"I'm afraid not," he tells me, "What's your name?"   
"Molly."   
"Well Molly, it's nice to meet you, I'm Boromir." 

I like his name. It's different. And he smiles all warn like Mommy did. He stands, and holds out a hand to me.   
  
"Well Miss Molly, will you come with me so that we can get you taken care of? And I promise to help you look for your Aisia tomorrow." 

I smile. Nobody had called her my Aisia before. I like Bory. I can't say his name, so I'm going to call him Bory. Besides, I think it's a good name. 

"Okay Bory." 

I slip my hand in his, and he smiles at his new name. He leads me away from the big oak. I wonder if he can really help me find my Aisia. I hope so. 

_~* to be continued? *~_


End file.
